


It Started With His Lips

by LivingInAFandomWorld



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Dean Winchester, Destiel - Freeform, M/M, Oral Sex, Sex, Slight Wing Kink, Smut, Top Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-21
Updated: 2016-10-21
Packaged: 2018-08-23 18:36:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8338342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LivingInAFandomWorld/pseuds/LivingInAFandomWorld
Summary: Castiel is being driven mad by Dean lips - he snaps and acts upon his wants.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Just so you know- this is my first Destiel smut fic ever, so sorry if it's not great.

Cas squirmed uncomfortably in his seat. His thoughts were elsewhere as he watched Dean guzzle down his beer, some of the liquid flowing down his chin, wetting it and dripping onto his clothes. Cas couldn't quite understand why he felt how he did- some human emotion was nagging at him as he was transfixed on Dean.

He watched intensely as the bottle's rim came away from Dean's glistening full, pink, wet lips, his little gasp for air doing something crazy to Cas -physically. The stray liquid that laid sparkling on his chin fascinated Cas.

Cas then saw Dean glance his way, his eyebrows knitting together, his bright forest green eyes shining with confusion. Before Dean spoke, Cas watched Dean's tongue dart out and quickly lick at his already soaked lips. Cas felt like he was back in heaven.

"Cas... you alright?" Dean questioned, completely confused about Cas' irregular behaviour, but then again, Cas usually seemed 'strange' or 'off'.

Cas repositioned himself once again, blinking, hoping he'd distract himself from Dean. He trained his eyes elsewhere, trying not to look at Dean. If he did, Cas felt as though he'd lose himself, he didn't know how, but he knew he would.

"Cas?" 

"Uh, yes Dean... I'm good." Cas mumbled, the uncomfortable feeling not going away, like he'd slightly hoped. He heard a chair creek and looked in the sounds direction, seeing Dean raise from his seat, the beer he'd placed down now empty.

"Do you want one?" Didn't Dean remember that Cas doesn't drink -well doesn't need to? Cas then thought ahead with his current state.

"Yes." He replied slightly too quick. Dean gave him a look before walking away and Cas did not miss the chance to look at Dean's ass, which might he point out -looks fine as Hell. 

Where did that sort of thought come from? Cas questions himself as yet again, he felt himself become more aroused. This shouldn't be happening! It's Dean for God's sake. But then again, to Cas, it also felt right. It felt like it was supposed to be happening.

"Cas. Cas!" Dean snaps his fingers in front of Cas' face. "Snap out of it, Cas. Are you sure you're okay?" Dean hands Cas a beer as he takes his second and brings it to his lips. Shit. 

Cas stuttered out his reply, "y-yes, I'm f-fine." Cas pushed the rim of his beer to his lips and drained it down fairy quickly, whilst still watching Dean, who was now leaning against the wall. Dean watched him still. Studying him to see if Cas was telling the truth. 

It was irritating Cas now, the feeling of needing relief, the want to let go. He slammed his empty bottle onto the table next to him and raised to his feet, as he walked towards Dean, he spoke clearly.

"You know what, Dean?" Dean looked surprised, placing his own bottle down. "No. I am not fine! I can't stand this -you! I need-" Cas couldn't continue as he'd slammed his lips against Dean's, Dean letting out a surprised grunt. 

He didn't move. He didn't struggle against Cas, he reacted by kissing Cas back. Cas' feelings now out in the open, Dean seemed to know that he could show his true feelings, he could do what he had wanted to ever since the electric sparks that literally happened when he met Cas.

Cas bit down on Dean's lip, causing a small gasp to fall out of Dean's mouth, and Cas smirked, pushing his tongue into Dean's mouth. Now, Cas had a handful of Dean's shirt in his clenched hand, as he pulled Dean closer. He wanted Dean as close as he could get him and he never wanted to let go.

Cas broke the kiss when he could feel that Dean needed air, placing his forehead on Dean's.

"Cas, where-" Cas silenced Dean with his finger on his lips, slightly pulling down.

"You don't need to talk." A moment later Cas had shifted their location to Dean's room, where Cas had gotton Dean laid down on his bed, with Cas hovering over him. He moved his lips to Dean's ear and whispered, "you don't know how long I've been waiting for this Dean." He started kissing Dean's jaw, moving to his neck. Dean repeatedly let out small groans as Cas placed the kisses on Dean's skin.

"Cas-" Dean moaned out. Cas snapped his fingers and in the next second Cas was skin to skin with Dean, only their boxers present. Cas smirked as his kisses went down Dean's chest and to just above Dean's boxers. 

Cas could clearly see Dean's excitement evident with the large bulge hidden by the thin layer of fabric, which Cas was very happy to be removing very soon. Cas then briefly looked at Dean, who had his eyes closed. His chest showed how heavily he was breathing, with the quick rise and fall of his chest. 

"C'mon Cas." He breathed out. Cas smirked and slowly, teasingly revealed Dean's erection, that sprang free. Once Cas had thrown Dean's boxer's aside, he wrapped a hand around Dean's cock and lowered his mouth onto it. Dean let out a moan, gripping the sheets at the contact. Cas hollowed out his cheeks and began sucking Dean's cock -something he had hoped and never thought would come true. Not too long later Dean's hand was in Cas' hair, pulling and tugging as he pushed Cas further down.

"Shit." Dean groaned, he could explode now, but that'd be awkward... too early. 

Cas took his time, sucking and stroking at Dean's cock, he loved teasing Dean, making him squirm and pant for more. Dean felt himself come undone, as Cas sucked deeper and harder. He panted harder as Cas didn't stop moving, this time, rolling Dean over, he knew then what Cas was gonna do, what Cas seemed to have been wanting for a very long time.

Cas helped Dean into a comfortable position, before he started to prep Dean, licking and then inserting his finger into Dean. Dean grunted at the unfamiliar pressure and pain, letting Cas know to give him a second. When he was ready Cas started moving his finger, an even pace to his movement.

Once Dean was fully prepped and loose enough for Cas to enter him, he did so, giving himself a few pumps before lining himself with Dean's entrance and slowly inserting himself into the tightness of Dean. They both let out a long moan as Cas let Dean get used to his size, until he started to move inside Dean, grunting as his speed picked up, holding tightly onto Dean's hips.

Cas felt himself slowly build up, his insides tingling as he slammed against Dean, who moaned each and every time Cas would thrust, brushing that special spot Dean needed Cas to rub against. Once again it seemed Cas was missing it, as if to tease Dean, to torment him.

"Cas, I swear to- fuck, if you-" Cas stopped his teasing and pushed as deep as he could, getting a positive response from Dean, who let out his loudest moan yet.

Cas felt his insides start to cave then, felt himself start to let go. With that, his wings appeared in all their glory, spreading wide in the room, shimmering brightly. Cas immediately looked at Dean, seeing if he could see them and by the look on Dean's face, he could.

"Fuck!" Cas shouted as he felt himself finally come, he felt himself fill up Dean and yet, carried on thrusting, until he heard Dean come undone with a shout too. 

Though Dean's shout this time was the angels full name, "Castiel!" Which Cas moaned out to, hearing his name roll out of the hunters mouth. 

Once he'd ridden through both their orgasms, he pulled out and fell besides Dean on the bed, his forgotten wings fall around them. Dean seemed transfixed with them as he reached out and stroked them, though Cas stopped him with a groan.

"D-Dean don't."

"Why?" Dean turned to Cas.

"I'm too tired." That surprised Dean, not because Dean stroking his wings made his dick hard, but the fact that he was tired, wasn't he suposed to not sleep? He didn't have time to think it over as he fell into a deep sleep in his angel's arms, feeling safe.


End file.
